Kitsune Tales
by hateyuforever
Summary: When the Freedom Fighters suffer an attack from misterious black hooded things, they scatter. Miles Prower sees his old life being destructed as he lost all he cares about. He ends up in Fortuna, a place where a congregation known as the Order of the Sword gatter. Trained, he vows to find whoever or whatever began all of this. And make them pay.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Guys. I know I didn't update for probably more than a year or close to it, but I began to realize how this angst stuff is hard to write. So, while I'm trying to write The Cursed One, I decided to try a more action packed fic. That said, yes, Tails will be badass in this story; I just hope not to make him too godlike. I'm trying myself at a different pairing this time, too. That said, read on, I beg you._

_-Year 1999_

_October,14_

_Unknown City _

_15:30_

Darkness. He had seen his fair share of it the last few days, running from it. Sand summoned creatures, scythe wielding beings, focused on giving him the most painful death possible. He was reminded of Death's figure, a demonic skull - like shaped face underneath a black cloak's shadow, with skeletal hands dropping from the black pitch to find their fearsome weapon.

He fought them. Actually, he was pretty sure he killed some of them. He had to protect her, after all. Their nightmare began not that long ago, when a little bit of sand turned into a couple of the cloaked monsters. Soon enough, a whole herd of these things was upon the Freedom Fighters, and they scattered. They could only hope the rest of them were well.

Fear crawled in and out of them, keeping them tense all the time, robbing them of their sleep hours. There was no peace, there was only hell. Each time, he lost more and more fur to scratches. Each time, the unholy weapons come closer to taking his life away. And hers.

He flew away and away, only to come down to a ground crawling with these monsters. This was their routine for the last two weeks. He needed to steel himself for that. He would discover the meaning of all this before the end. He had to.

Death followed them, quite literally. Whole towns were exterminated for being between the demons and their hunt. Blood was spilled and screams wasted to the night, making themselves heard to the young lovers, taking what little break they had to sleep away with mourning of the unwilling sacrifices.

Their energy was drained and drained. Their lives on the line, their feet on the ground, as they made the running of their life. His twin appendages swirled behind him and one of them bled. It was over. They were caught.

"Yeah, that's what I would think", A voice sounded behind him. A fox, twice his size, stood there proudly. He wore leather boots and black fingerless gloves, holding a long sword over his shoulder in one of them and a gun in the other. He had twin tails. "Time to go to work, Cosmo", He said as he began cutting through the endless waves of demons.

**-hateyuforeverpresents-**

** A Crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog & Devil May Cry**

** THE KITSUNE TALES**

** Chapter One – Time and Foxes**

_Year 1999_

_ September, 18_

_Tails' Workshop_

_11:45_

Tails wasn't a fan of beach. Why, you would ask? He didn't really have a reason, he just didn't like it. Like Sonic hated water or Knuckles hated… Pretty much anything. But then again, when Cosmo asked, he really didn't have a choice. So here he was, trying desperately to finish a simple upgrade on the Tornado II before time was up and—

Knocks from outside. Time was up.

He prepared himself for a boring day of baking in the sun, with sand everywhere, sea on the horizon and wasting his time pleading to return and thinking on how he could be doing something little more useful, building ten meter robots, for example.

"Coming", he announced, with the most cheerful voice he could muster. On the other side of the door was his girl, his princess and who probably would be his doom.

"Hi, Cosmo", he said. Two words that took him forever to say without stuttering when he saw her in a swimsuit for the first time. Luckily, all that came afterwards was pretty faster.

"Hi, Tails", her case could be considered worse, since male Mobians didn't really wear any clothes without VERY special reason and she took just as long to not stutter while saying it. Likewise, the rest came more naturally.

"Hm… Would you like to come in?" Of course, that didn't mean he was professional in initiating conversations, nor to keep it. He was just polite by nature.

"Hu- I mean, sure." they both were. It was probably the shy attitude they shared that made their connection so deep in such a young age.

Long story short; Cosmo said it was time for beach. Tails tried to resist. Keyword tried. Tails went. Cosmo remained unbeaten with pleading.

_Year 2003 _

_November, 23_

_Unknown City_

_17:57_

"Why, you little brat! You think you´re going to kill me?!"

This was a colossal demon. Twenty meters tall, it's tail moving back and forth in anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

This was a two-tailed mobian fox of roughly seventy centimeters, his tails, too, were agitated.

One side had two meters claws and fangs of the same size. His eyes were reptile-like and his mouth was still salivating for no reason.

The other, a sword that would be considered very big for his size and a pistol, small canines showing through his lips.

"NEVER! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL NEVER BE DEFEAT—"

"'Defeated by a little brat with a metal stick', yeah, I hear it a lot. And yet, like all the others, here you are, on the ground. Really, you guys must have no common sense at all."

No more words. Just a loud bang and the sound of metal ripping through flesh and bone, which ceased to exist as it disintegrated into the ground.

"Another job well done. And without any casualties at all!"

The lone survivor turned to see what awaited him. There were a few buildings that were still trying to keep their designed posture, up, but most were already on the ground. The fox sweat dropped as one of the remaining constructions fell to the ground.

"Almost none. Still, better than last time", he said, walking away and whistling a happy tune.

_1999_

_September, 18_

_Emerald Coast_

_14:30_

And here I am, wasting my precious time watching water come and go and seeing girls baking in the sun. Why does she have to put me through this so often?, he tough, likely never to translate it to words.

Tails only relief was not being put through this alone. Sonic was dragged here too. The rest of the Freedom Fighters wouldn't count, considering they were there by their own free will. Only Knuckles managed to avoid the beach.

In an uneventful day at the beach, nothing really happened. Of course, he was usually dragged to the water a couple of times, as was Sonic, but it was in times like this that they shared their forbidden desire for Eggman to attack.

Or any villain, for that matter. Nothing could be worse than this. Or so they tough.

A couple of hours later, it started. The worse part of beach days.

"Let's dance!", his doom said. At first, he was the one that invited her to dance. ONLY on the first day. At the beginning, it felt romantic, even with the trash music they played. Then, when the magic faded, it was repetitive. Same songs, same dance. Than it was uncomfortable, for he had two left feet. After that, it was utterly boring.

Back and forth, they went. When she finally managed to teach him to dance properly, it became even worse, since now he couldn't even laugh at his own stupidity.

When it was over, and they could finally rest, the day was over, for most purposes.

"Sooo… We keep going and wasting our time at the beach because…?"

"Maybe 'cause we can´t say 'no' to them, Sonic."

They always had that same conversation. Same doubts and answers.

"Yeah… But can´t we try to pick a day for US? They have theirs!"

"It would be comfortable, but they´ll probably just call us selfish."

Until that sentence, it was the same. Lucky them that every other FF current residences were closer to the beach than theirs, so they could chat in peace.

"Hey, Sonic, wanna stop by my workshop? I want to show you something."

"Sure thing, big guy! I´ll –GET DOWN!", he screamed, tackling Tails to the ground as something passed them.

A Scythe.

As the boys got up, they managed to get a good look at what was before them.

Two creatures, all dressed in black. Scythes in hand, disfigured faces. And everything went downhill from there.

_Year 2002_

_August, 13_

_Order of the Sword Head Quarters_

_16:28_

A prodigy. That's was the only way the superiors of the congregation could define the only mobian in their midst. That two-tailed fox they saved climbed up their ranks almost as fast as their best executioner, a white haired boy by the name Nero.

"So, you had never really worked with anyone before?"

"Nah. Most people are too boring. You're probably the first and only also, Tails. You're the only one that can keep up with me"

"You sure it isn't just because I'm able to look at your right arm and say 'cool'?"

"That too."

"Hahahaha. We should run, you know. As bad as Sanctus sermons are, I'm not sure you'll be able to give that to Kyrie in other occasions."

"Damn right, foxy."

And so they ran, ran and ran.

_Year 2011_

_October, 14_

_Location Unknown_

_17:20_

"You sure about this? I have no guarantee I can bring us back…"

"Not like we DO want to get back here, right? I mean, the Hell Gates are overflowing! The six of us here are not enough, we have to do this!"

"Yeah, but—

"Miles Prower, you never learn."

"What—

"How many times did you manage to change my mind?"

Without another word, she stepped inside of machine, knowing it could very well simply blow them to bits instead of allowing them to save the world. But that didn't matter. She was no coward.

He stepped inside too and he could swear a tear dropped from his white haired partners as one of them pressed the button that would keep them apart for a very long time, if not forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_So people actually tough this story was a good Idea? Wow! That's great news. I would love some feedback, tough. I can't know whether I'm doing good or bad without it. So, guess, I'll use that expression too: R& R?_

_Year 1994_

_November, 21_

_Tails' Workshop_

A child. Besides all his efforts, he was but a child to them. Even after having proven himself so many times, he was just the youngling, the last one they would turn to for help. And he was sick of it.

So he did what he does best: he worked harder. For weeks, he had almost no food nor sleep, although he didn't isolate himself. He isolated his workshop. He worked himself to sleep and only ate when he had to leave, which only happened when Robotnick attacked, when the FF would give him the fake mission of keeping the village safe. He had never been thankful for it before.

After two months of hard work, he had almost finished his new construction; an airplane. He just finished adding painting to it, his twin tails as a symbol of his pride. Nothing could go wrong the next day, when he showed the FF the fruit of his hard work. They now would accept him as more than the kid who needs protection, as a partner. They had to.

They just had to…

**-hateyuforever presents-**

** A Crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog and Devil May Cry**

** THE KITSUNE TALES**

** Chapter Two – Hostage and Pizza**

_Year 1999_

_Sepember,18_

_21:00_

"And you are…?", asked the cobalt hedgehog.

The hooded beings didn't mutter a sound.

"Ok… Quiet type, huh?", he commented, charging forward and doing a homing attack. The closest of the hooded things raised its scythe to block him, but Sonic uncurled and grabbed the hilt behind the blade of the weapon and used it as a pole, landing a strong kick against the thing's head. His attack must have been pretty powerful, 'cause said head went rolling, before it turned to sand the time the rest of the body did.

In shock, Sonic almost lost HIS head, as the thing's partner brought it's scythe down on him. He back stepped and got ready, although a little shaken because of the head incident. Wasn't he surprised when it reformed behind him, ready to return the favor. Even more when a green cutter passed through the area where the thing's neck should be, only to reveal Tails, wearing his usual gloves, but with a green glow to them.

"Bet you had forgotten I was here, eh?", the fox teased.

The hedgehog didn't answer, choosing to finish the second creature as well. It went down without delay. The two friends took a second of silent to contemplate what had happened. What were those things? Their toughs were then interrupted by a scream, which died down in a few seconds. It was then followed by a number of similar sounds, all ending in a spam of a few seconds.

Hedgehog and fox bolted in the sound's direction and saw the despair that awaited them. Apparently, the city was overrun with those. Ignoring common sense, the heroes went backward the way they came. If the city had been overrun, then they should save it. But first, they would save them.

Sally…

Cosmo…

_Year 2002_

_August, 13_

_Fortuna Church_

_16:36_

"2000 years ago, the Dark Knight, Sparda, turned against his demon brethren, and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Although…"

"We should really plan this better, Nero", an annoyed two tailed fox whispered to the companion who sat at his side.

"What do you mean?", the boy answered in the same tone.

"This way, we get the freaking sermon and lose Kyrie's singing, and, man, how does she sing!"

Nero let out a muffled laugh at this, which resulted in some men, including their surrogated brother, Credo, to stare at them, which resulted in a frown from the white haired teen.

"… if such terrible times were to revisit us…"

The vulpine present sighed, before his ears perked up. He was sure he heard something, or rather, felt something. With a dead serious expression, he got up.

"Where are you going?", the boy asked.

"Out. I think I heard something. Now, you, boy, stay here, and don't get yourself in more trouble."

He turned to leave, before turning back, "At least give me a ten seconds head start", and he was gone.

"… shelter us from the storm. Let us pray."

Once outside, Miles summoned his trademark weapon – a great sword (well, great for his size), with green adornments around the handle. In the middle of the handle was a carving of a blooming rose, while on the opposite side was a rose button. The blade was almost his size, with two sharp points on it's back that passed the handle almost to his elbow, each of them double edged.

He called her "Cosmo", or "Doom", at very specific times.

The Kitsune sighed and jumped in the air. Aided by years of training and his own natural ability as a flier, plus his namesakes aerodynamics, he managed to achieve a very satisfactory height, at which he began to spin his tails to bring his ascend to a stop and hover.

From there, the air borne fox spotted a red dot jumping from building to building, before landing on the church's roof. Sensing the man's intention, the Mobian leaped against him.

"No, you don't", he cried as he tackled the man, taking him down on the church's glass roof, breaking it.

_Year 1999_

_September, 19_

_02:35_

_Mobotropolis_

Reaching Cosmo and Sally was the easy part.

The hard part was getting them out alive.

Still, they managed.

Sonic and Tails then went to the rest of the core's houses. Traversing the streets with the scythe wielders would be hard enough, let alone carrying two damsels in distress. Still, they managed, only to find empty corridors and rooms.

At best, they escaped.

At worst, they were under all the rubble that resulted from the fire, which started when the city was overrun.

They split up.

They were forced to really, as the great number of invaders didn't allow them to stay together. One could only hope for the other's safety.

Two hours after that was the first time Tails called a stop, which resulted in the Seedrian falling on him, unconscious in the same instant.

When she fell asleep, the fox simply picked her up, seeing as she was really light to him, and took off again, always pressing forward. If he learned one thing from all his Freedom Fighter time, or rather, observation, considering how hesitant they all were about letting him in the real group, was that you are never safe enough.

So what if he had ran two hours at half of his top speed? When you weren't Sonic the Hedgehog, there was always something faster, and even said hedgehog had to be careful this days, mainly because of mentioned vulpine, but that doesn't matter.

Now in a full sprint, his girl over his shoulders, he reached the next town. And the next. And the next. It was only about four towns later that he finally decided to REALLY rest.

Miles Prower knew his life had taken a really messed up turn. For better or worse, remained to be seen.

_Same Time_

_Capulet City,_

_Devil May Cry_

"Afraid Mundus will have to wait, Trish."

'Oh great', tough Dante, 'First this crazy chick enter my shop, try to kill me and explodes by bike, and now this! God, it hurts being so popular'.

"Who are you? What do you know about me or Mundus?"

The stranger entered the shop, not bothering to answer. He whistled.

"I think this was a nice place, BEFORE whatever exploded in here, well, exploded in here."

"Yeah, well, thank your lady friend here, not like I wanted to explode my own bike."

At that, the stranger chuckled, before taking off the long blue cape he wore. Underneath it, he wore a smaller green coat with a hood, leather black pants and boots. His white gloves made sure to cover his hands and wrists, making so that the only visible part of his body was his big fluffy tail. Or rather, tails.

He took off his hood and confirmed their suspicions; he was a mobian fox.

"Mister Dante. I'm afraid you are going to refuse Miss Trish's offer. I have something more important in mind."

At this, the woman threw a punch at him, which he sidestepped. Using her momentum, Trish went for a round-house kick, which he simply caught. Regaining balance she tried to use an electrified punch to his face, but he simply head butted her fist and sent her to the ground.

He picked her up and Trish then noticed his burning red eyes when his fist went to meet with her face. It never did. Although the air pressure alone was enough to break her sunglasses, she knew that devil hunter that caught her enemy knuckle had probably saved her life.

"Whoa, easy there, pal. 'Care to explain what's going on here?"

He seemed to struggle a little, before calming down and his eyes returning to a sky blue color. Only then did Dante let him go.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Yeah, 'kay, now tell me, what's more important than the Demons' Emperor? Did a pizza shop explode or something like that?"

"Not really, but you just game a really nice idea. Excuse me, gentleman, lady…" He quickly dialed a number on his phone and put it to his ear, then waited a few seconds, like, half a minute. "Hello, it's me. Why do you take so long to pick the damn phone? Yeah, right. Your hands don't get that messy. Oh shit, it was an original, right? Bet it didn't go right. I told you to wait for me before you tried something like that. Okay, now listen, you're keeping watch on us anyway, right? What'd you mean 'Now I am'? This is freaking serious girl! Okay, now, I want that every time mister Dante acts irrationally, you are to take out a pizza shop. What do you mean there's only one in the city?! Okay then, if he refuses at the very end, you take it out. Right, you can pick some for yourself, don't whine later. Kay, bye, and you better be serious! Love you too."

He pocketed his phone and turned to an awestruck Dante.

"What? My girl, what did you expect? That crazy little thing… Okay now, where were we, mister Dante?"

_Okay, now, about that review? _


End file.
